


Date Night

by RavenWingz



Series: Aishiteru [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Date at the movie theater, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: After Eren finally works up the courage to ask his lifetime long friend out, will he be denied? Or will it be the beginning of a beautiful relationship?*Disclaimer* I do NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan, nor the characters in it.





	

Today was the day. Eren had finally worked up the courage to ask his best friend out on a date. He knew there were many ways this could go. Many of those ways also ended terribly. What if he was rejected? Would they ever be able to bounce back to their normal friendship? What if he was disgusted by him and refused to communicate with him any more? He sighed, clearing his head of these troubling thoughts.

“No backing out now. Today, I will ask out Levi and hope for the best.” Eren stated, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Though he seemed calm, he was almost positive he was dying on the inside. It was way easier said, than done.

He stalked to his bedroom and searched for his phone. When he had finally spotted it on his dresser, he turned it on and clicked on his messages. Hesitantly, he began to text Levi.

To Levi Ackerman:  
Hey, I have something to ask you.  
Sent: 3:41 PM

Eren waited idly for a few minutes before he received a reply.

From Levi Ackerman:  
What do you want?  
Sent: 3:44 PM

To Levi Ackerman:  
Wanna go out? ;)  
Sent: 3:44 PM

From Levi Ackerman:  
What do you mean, “go out”?  
Sent: 3:45 PM

To Levi Ackerman:  
On a date  
Sent: 3:46

From Levi Ackerman:  
Seriously???  
Sent: 3:48

To Levi Ackerman:  
Yeah…  
Sent: 3:49

From Levi Ackerman:  
I'm coming over.  
Sent: 3:49

Eren stared at his phone silently, astonished. So far, so good. He wasn't sure whether to take Levi’s reply as a yes or no, so he tried not to get his hopes up. He stared at his phone for a few more heartbeats before replying with a simple answer.

To Levi Ackerman:  
Okay  
Sent: 3:53

Eren began to fix himself up before Levi arrived. He changed into some white jeans and a tan colored V-neck shirt. He also touched up his hair a bit though he didn't make much of a difference. He glanced at himself in the mirror before deciding he looked nice enough. As he was searching through channels, he heard a knock at his apartment door. He gave himself a few seconds to get himself together before trudging towards the door. He opened the door and glanced down at Levi, who was wearing black jeans and a simple white button up shirt. Levi entered Eren’s home without a word and sat down on his couch. Normally, this would be considered normal, but given the circumstances the gesture made Eren somewhat nervous and uncomfortable.

Eren stared at Levi from the doorway, “Sooo… about what I asked yo-”

“Were you serious?” Levi interrupted, staring at Eren from his place upon the couch.

“Huh?” Eren asked, realizing how unintelligent the question sounded and rewording it a moment later. “I mean, what do you mean?” Eren asked nervously while idly scratching the back of his head.

Levi remained stoic as ever, continuing to stare at Eren, “I mean what I asked.” A small frown began to replace his usually composed face, “Were you serious when you asked if I would go out on a date with you?”

Eren’s face began to burn a bright red, “I-I mean, it depends.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “It depends on what?”

“It depends on what you answer…” Eren stated meekly. He began to silently pray that Levi would respond with the simple word, ‘yes’.

Levi finally looked away and dug into his pocket for his phone before looking through it, “Sure.” Levi replied calmly, though his cheeks were visibly dusted a light pink.

Eren bright teal eyes widened impossibly farther as he stared at Levi in disbelief, “W-What?”

“I said, i’ll go on a date with you...if you want to.” Levi stated almost inaudibly. Before Levi even had a chance to look up he felt a pair of warm tan arms embrace him.

“Oh my gosh, thank you!” Eren whispered as he hugged Levi tightly. “I was so nervo-”

“You do understand that if this happens there’s no going back, right?” Levi whispered as he hugged Eren back.

“What do yo-?” Eren asked quietly to himself before he realized what Levi meant, “Oh, yeah I understand. But I really do care about you Levi.”

Levi offered a small smile before speaking, “I think we’ll be fine. I have liked you for a while actually. When I read your text I was surprised, that’s for sure. I actually thought it was some sort of joke at first.” Levi admitted while laughing quietly.

“You have? Same here, actually.” Eren said as he released Levi from his bone crushing embrace.

“Where do you want to go?” Levi asked while removing the small wrinkles from his clothing and placing his phone beside him.

“I haven't actually thought about that yet.” Eren admitted while laughing sheepishly.

Levi shook his head, “You’re an idiot. How about a movie?” Levi suggested.

“You know any good movies that are out?” Eren asked.

“Nope. But even if we go to a movie that sucks, it will still be fun. We’ve done it before.” Levi stated calmly while ruffling Eren’s already messy hair.

Eren attempted to fix some of his strands of hair while staring up at Levi from his place on the floor. “Why do you always do that!?” He exclaimed.

Levi simply shrugged, “I like your hair.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup, now let's find a somewhat decent movie.”

Eren went to fetch his laptop and sat down next to levi on the couch as he looked up the movies that were currently out.

“We can see this.” Eren suggested while pointing to a movie on the screen.

Levi directed his gaze to where Eren was pointing. “Tsk, no shitty romantic movies.” He stated while glaring at Eren.

“O-kay… then what about this?” Eren said pointing to another movie.

“That could work.” Levi said as he stared at the movie on the screen. It was a thriller, and though it looked terribly cliche, it didn't look terrible enough to be cringe-worthy.

After looking through the many movies on the website they ended up deciding on the thriller.

As Eren got up to put his laptop away, Levi stretched out on the couch. “Should I change or..?” Levi asked.

Eren returned to the living room and lifted Levi’s legs up so he could scoot under them and Levi could rest his legs on his lap. “No you're fine. Besides we're just going to a movie, nothing fancy.” Eren began to ogle Levi, “Plus you look nice already.”

“Okay, well are we officially dating now?” 

“Yeah.” Eren replied while smiling shyly at Levi.

“Good, because that means now I can do this…” Levi said as he got up from the couch and seated himself on Eren lap, both of his legs on either side of Eren’s.

“L-Levi!” Eren stammered as his face was painted a bright red.

Levi chose to ignore Eren as he leaned in close enough to Eren’s face that he could feel Eren's breath on his lips. Levi stayed in this position for a while before he became impatient and closed the gap between them, his eyes fluttering shut. Their lips fit softly together, and soon Eren was returning Levi’s eager kiss. The kiss was soft and not rushed. Levi felt like he had all the time in the world to get to know Eren in this foreign way. Eren placed his hands on Levi’s waist and pulled him closer as their lips continued to connect. Soon enough, Eren felt short of air and tugged on Levi’s hair in a silent plea to give him time to breathe and just like that, they both pulled away.

Levi panted while staring down at Eren, “Sorry.”

“Don't be, that was amazing.” Eren said while panting as well, “I'm just surprised.”

Levi leaned down and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder as he let his eyes close, “About what?”

Eren laughed while rubbing Levi’s back, “ That was just...fast, I guess.”

“Well i've been wanting to do that for far too long.” Levi murmured into Eren’s shoulder.

“Levi, look at me.”

Levi leaned back and stared into Eren’s teal eyes. Eren smiled gently at Levi and connected their lips in a soft kiss that lasted for a few short seconds before he backed up. “No need to be embarrassed.” Eren teased. 

“I'm not embarrassed brat.” Levi said as he removed himself from Eren’s lap and stood, “I'm gonna take a piss.”

“O-kay then.”

______________________________________

When it was time to go to the movie, they ended up driving, Eren in the passenger seat although it was his own car. Before they went to the movies though, Eren insisted they go to the gas station to buy some snacks. 

“Where the hell are we supposed to hide them?” Levi questioned, glancing at Eren who was currently in the middle of picking out tons of candy and chips. Levi shook his head, “You’re just like a little kid.”

“Am not! And I have a plan!”

“What is it?”

Eren turned around to glance at Levi, “If you don’t recall, I own a hat.”

“Heh, you mean the one coconut gave you?”

“Armin Levi, I told you to call him Armin.” Eren said while frowning at Levi, “You know he hates people calling him that.”

“Well he isn't here sooo…”

Eren simply shook his head and continued looking for more snacks for them to eat. When Eren had gotten to the point of having a full bag of candy and still continuing to search for more, Levi figured it was time to step in. After Levi finally convinced Eren that he had more than enough snacks, Eren paid for the food and they both exited the store.

“And you expect to hide all of that in a hat.” Levi observed, inwardly facepalming.

Eren flushed, “Heh, I may have gone overboard.” 

“You think?”

________________________________

When they finally arrived at the movies, Levi found a suitable parking lot while Eren pulled his hat out from the back of the car. When Levi finally parked, he turned to glance at Eren who was currently trying to stuff as much candy as possible inside a white fedora.

“Save some of the candy for later,” Levi said while grimacing, “I’d be amazed if you were able to eat all of that in one sitting.”

Once Eren felt like he had quite enough candy placed inside of his hat, he placed it on his head and spoke, “Don’t worry, I’ll share.”

“That’s not the point, brat.” Levi stated while shaking his head, “You look ridiculous.” 

“You're just jealous.” Eren accused while beaming at Levi.

Despite himself, a small smile pulled at Levi’s lips, “You couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Though Levi had just claimed Eren looked ridiculous, his thoughts contradicted that statement. He actually looked quite handsome. 

“Yeah whatever, let's go.” Eren responded.

Once they got inside the movie theaters they quickly bought their tickets and began walking to the theater. 

“I told you it would work!” Eren stated while gesturing to his hat.

Maybe it was his imagination, but he could've sworn he heard the lady whom he had just bought his ticket from utter something along the lines of, “That’s what you think,” under her breath. 

Once they entered the theater they began to look for suitable seats. They generally tried to avoid sitting too close to other strangers or too close to the front of the theater. In the end they decided to sit in the very back due to Levi’s persuasion. Levi had claimed for the reason to be because no one was occupying the back of the theater and he didn’t want to sit next to any, “filthy pigs”, but Eren had a feeling there were more reasons than the one he was given.

As the trailers and advertisements were playing, Eren finally removed the fedora from his head and held it out to Levi, “Do you want any?”

Levi would ordinarily deny his love for sweet food to anyone, but Eren was his exception. “Give me the laffy taffys and the gummy worms.” Levi said quietly.

Eren shook his head as a small smirk formed on his face, “That’s no way to as-”

“May I please have them?” Levi interrupted while glaring at Eren.

“Heh, here…” Eren complied as he handed over multiple laffy taffys and a bag of gummy worms. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Thanks brat…” Levi murmured under his breath. 

When the movie finally started, Levi didn't pay much attention to it. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Eren. He paid attention to every little squeak that escaped Eren mouth when he was frightened, the way he partially covered his eyes in anticipation for a jumpscare to occur, the wa-

“What?”

Levi was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of Eren’s voice, “Hmm?” 

Eren glanced at Levi in confusion, “You were staring, I thought you wanted something..?”

Levi’s face flushed a bright pink and he quickly turned his attention to the movie, “No, i'm fine.”

Eren sat silently, staring at Levi until he finally managed to catch up with the situation, “Oh…Levi.”

Levi continued to pretend to watch the movie but he was honestly completely clueless and he didn’t have the slightest clue what was going on in the film, “What?”

“Look at me.”

Levi turned to look at Eren after a moment of hesitation. Eren smiled gently to Levi, “Come here.”

“What do you me-” Levi started to ask before he was cut off by himself at the sight of Eren slyly patting his lap. Levi visibly gulped and stood, “Oh… okay.” 

As soon as Levi was in arm’s reach, Eren pulled Levi into his lap and quickly wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist when he began to struggle. “Relax… “ Eren murmured into the crook between Levi’s neck and shoulder.

Once Levi calmed down, Eren loosened his grip on Levi. With his newly earned freedom of movement, Levi decided to turn around in Eren’s lap. The same position they had been in before the movie when they were at Eren’s apartment. Levi rested his forehead on Eren’s and stared into Eren’s bright eyes. “Can I..?” Levi asked almost shyly. 

Instead of replying verbally, Eren chose to reply with a kiss instead.

The kiss started off soft and gentle, but as it went on both Eren and Levi started to become more eager. Soon, tongue was being added to each kiss. Eren explored the wet cavern of Levi’s mouth, and Levi reciprocated. They began to battle for dominance, Levi soon winning. Eren’s mouth tasted sweet, hence the candy he had just been eating. Levi couldn't seem to get enough of it.

“Mmm… Levi, hold up.” Eren panted between the near constant kisses. 

Levi planted one more kiss on Eren’s soft lips before backing up. Levi leaned down and began to mouth at Eren’s tan neck.

Eren squeaked as he felt Levi bite down, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to cause the tender flesh to eventually bruise. “L-Levi! Wait!” Eren pleaded. 

Levi sighed and hid his face in Eren’s shoulder, “You’re mine.”

“Forever and always… same goes for you.” Eren reassured while softly stroking Levi’s jet black hair. 

Eren felt Levi smile more than he could see it. “Of course.” Levi replied, nibbling at the fresh hickey located on the side of Eren’s neck. 

“Levi!”

______________

A year had gone by since Levi and Eren had both started dating. Levi lay cuddled up next to Eren with his arm hanging loosely onto Eren’s waist. Eren possessively tightened his hold on Levi, whom was currently sleeping soundly. Eren smiled down at Levi, recalling the day he had worked up the courage to ask Levi out. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. In Eren’s eyes, it was the best day of his life, and the most heartwarming of memories to recall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the story! If you did, or didnt, feel free to leave a comment below and give this work a kudos!!! Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read my story.


End file.
